


Can't face the evening straight

by just_jaqueline



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, guys drinking and making stupid decisions, oblivious gays, well one of them at least
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: Venire qui è stata una pessima, pessima idea.





	Can't face the evening straight

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta principalmente per la Scavenger's hunt, indetta dalle Lande, prompt del titolo (team Unicorni Biondi, fuck yeah) + the four elements challenge, prompt 'goccia' 
> 
>  

Venire qui è stata una pessima, pessima idea.

Non che a Michele non piaccia ballare, intendiamoci: non sembra proprio il tipo, mingherlino com'è e con gli occhiali un po' da secchione, ma a lui andare in discoteca piace sul serio, si diverte ad ubriacarsi e a sentire il basso martellare dentro al cervello, sostituendosi ai pensieri.

L'unico problema è che stasera con lui c'è Luca.

Ecco, Luca è il coatto romano per antonomasia: un metro e settanta per ottanta chili, doppio-taglio e scarpe più costose del resto del suo guardaroba messo insieme, il tipico esemplare di ragazzo che ti aspetteresti vagare per le sale ad infastidire le ragazze. L'unica differenza, sostanziale a dir la verità, è che lui in discoteca non ci entrerebbe nemmeno morto (qualcosa a che fare con la calca di gente sudata e completamente ubriaca che ti rovescia drink sulla maglietta, a quanto pare, Michele non si è mai azzardato a chiedere di più) e che le ragazze di solito le lascia in pace, perché preferisce conoscerle al pub o in palestra.

Eppure Luca è lì, spalmato contro di lui, con un sorrisetto dovuto all'alcool che gli scorre pesantemente nelle vene, a muoversi vagamente a tempo con la musica, più trascinato dalla calca di gente che li tiene appiccicati che per un reale movimento da parte sua. Beve un ulteriore sorso del cocktail suicida che si è fatto preparare (un abominio di vodka, assenzio e rum con giusto un goccio di soda, rigorosamente senza ghiaccio) e dà una pacca sulla spalla a Michele, piegandosi verso il suo orecchio per urlare qualcosa che si perde nella musica. Non che lo avrebbe sentito comunque, è troppo impegnato a resistere alla voce nella testa che continua ad implorarlo di strusciarsi contro il pacco di Luca, a mettergli le mani sotto la maglietta, a limonarselo sotto il pacco e- non avrebbe dovuto bere, decisamente.

Luca gli scarica il suo peso addosso per un secondo, rischiando di farli cadere rovinosamente a terra se non fossero pigiati come sardine, e avvicina il viso al suo, scoccandogli un altro sorrisetto da ebete. A Michele basterebbe piegarsi leggermente in avanti per baciarlo, magari dando la colpa ad uno spintone ricevuto dai tizi che si agitano come scimmie dietro di lui, ma ci pensa Luca a fargli passare la voglia, ficcandogli praticamente in gola l'ultimo quarto del cocktail.

Michele per poco non affoga, riuscendo ad ingoiare a fatica quello che può descrivere solamente come fuoco liquido, e tossisce un paio di volte in faccia a Luca, che gli dà maldestramente un paio di botte sulla schiena, senza però spostarsi di un solo centimetro dalla sua faccia. Michele è pronto ad impelagarsi in una sfuriata delle sue, ma Luca sta seguendo con gli occhi la traiettoria di una goccia di alcool che gli sta calando lungo il collo, e il pensiero gli manda il cervello in cortocircuito.

Persino la voce che da tutta la sera gli sta consigliando di fare cose indicibili al suo migliore amico sparisce quando il suddetto la cattura con un dito, risalendo a ritroso il percorso che ha compiuto fino ad arrivare le sue labbra; il pollice si ferma lì, sulla sua bocca, come a tastarne la consistenza. Lo vede passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, una, due volte, come se avesse la bocca secca. 

Michele è arrivato alla conclusione di star sognando. Passano un paio di secondi e Michele, sempre più nervoso, si umetta a sua volta le labbra, dimentico del dito di Luca, che segue il movimento ad occhi sgranati.

Poi, Luca lo bacia.

Rettifica: Michele e morto ed arrivato in paradiso, perché non esiste spiegazione razionale al perché il suo migliore amico (nonché cotta ormai storica) lo stia baciando con in sottofondo Gigi D'Agostino.

Michele poggia le mani sul petto di Luca, pronto a spingerlo via, ma Luca si scosta da solo, forse intuendo la situazione. Si separano, per quanto gli sia permesso dalla calca che li accerchia, e Luca sembra improvvisamente più sobrio, con gli occhi meno annebbiati; lo guarda per un attimo fisso, scuotendo la testa come per schiarirsi le idee, e poi gli afferra le mani che sono rimaste poggiate ai suoi pettorali. Michele fa per divincolarsi dalla stretta, certo che Luca stia cercando di spostarle di forza, ma Luca se le porta invece dietro al collo; quando Michele non oppone resistenza e le lascia lì, si china di nuovo verso di lui, stavolta più lentamente, per dargli il tempo di scostarsi, se vuole.

Michele vorrebbe essere un uomo più fermo nelle sue decisioni, ma non sa resistere una seconda volta ad una tentazione del genere.

Il secondo bacio è infinitamente meno imbarazzante e il doppio più alcolico, soprattutto quando Luca decide di lasciar scivolare una delle mani lungo la sua schiena per poggiarla poco più su del suo sedere, facendo esalare un piccolo gemito a Michele; Luca ne approfitta per infilargli la lingua in gola, senza nessun controllo o finezza, e Michele si lamenterebbe se non si trattasse, beh, se non si trattasse di Luca. 

Ovviamente Luca sceglie quel preciso istante per vomitare.

Michele torna immediatamente sobrio nel momento in cui Luca si piega su se stesso e sputa via pure l'anima sul pavimento della posta da ballo; ringraziando Dio e qualsiasi divinità che conosce, Michele si rende conto che Luca è riuscito a mancargli le scarpe, ma così non si può dire del resto della gente intorno a loro. In un tornado di imprecazioni e bestemmie, vengono spinti fuori dalla sala da ragazzi incazzati e un buttafuori, che gli lascia saltare la fila del bagno con la promessa di lasciare il locale subito dopo. 

Michele riesce a trascinare Luca fino alla macchina, buttandolo a peso morto sul sedile del passeggero, dove si addormenta di botto, come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto le batterie; Luca, tremante dal freddo a causa della temperatura e dall'alcool che sta rapidamente lasciando il suo corpo, si sistema al posto di guida e lascia cadere la testa sul volante.

 _Cazzo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, crescono così in fretta.


End file.
